The past is just the past sometimes
by breadnbutter1219
Summary: What will happen when Parker and Eliot runs into Sherlock and John in London? And what will happen when Eliot and our favorite Doctor finds out that Parker and Sherlock have a past? A very weird and shocking past?  Parker/Eliot and Sherlock/John
1. Chapter 1 A Parker encounter

**I'm filling this prompt given by my Cumberbatched friend :) I don't usually do crossovers but this is just too good to be true. **

"SHERLOCK!"

Oh God. It can't be her Please not here, in front of John. No. Please. Oh God no.

"SHERLOCK!"

I slowly turned around taking in the bouncing blonde thief. Great. She hasn't changed, not one bit.

"Good to see you, Parker. Last time I heard you were in Boston." I can almost hear John's eyebrows raise, face turning into that adorkable quizzical expression. Yes, I'm aware that I just used the word, adorkable. I should really stop reading all that livejournal stuff about Doctor Who. Although that stuff isn't half bad.

"Actually still in Boston. We just had to make a run in London. It's so good to see you! After what 3 years?" She threw her arms around me. I relaxed for a bit. This is Parker, I remind myself. You trust her, remember? Right. I smiled down and wrapped my arms a bit tighter around her. God, how I miss having Parker around.

"It's actually 2." I say into her honeycomb hair.

_Cough._ Right. John. I looked at his expression flash from anger, to envy, settling down on amusement. Parker released me, pulled my head down and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You need a haircut."

"I remember." Smiles exchanged, I pointed to John. "This is John, my umm partner, colleague, friend."

"Like skull?"

"His name is Henry."

"I like skull better." Uh oh. That grin.

"Yes. Yes. He does seem to respond to skull more than Henry."

_Cough._ The bulky man standing next to her. Military. Stance, at least NSA. Hates guns. Hidden pocketknife in belt. No other weapons, which means that he likes to use his hands. Heavy boots. Walks a little bit bow-legged. American. Southern. Good heart. Ah, a southern gentlemen. Hands. Callous. Too many bruises. Judging from Parker's new bracelet, he loves, well at least fancies her. Not good.

"Sorry. Right. This is Eliot Spencer. This is Sherlock Holmes."

"Parker can I talk to you alone… NOW." I pulled her to the side, out of earshot.

"I can't believe you're here Sherlock! You know I tried to find you after you changed your address."

"Parker. Parker! What are you doing with that man? You know he's an assassin right? He's dangerous. Stay away from him. I'm telling you that now. You hear me? Get away before it's too late. This time I'm serious."

"If you're half as smart as you say you are, Sherlock Holmes, you would know that Eliot is just a big teddy bear. Yes, he kills for a living. But that's the past. He's different. We are all different. He protects us."

"You love him. Don't you?" I wasn't jealous. No just protective. That's different things.

"No. Never. I can't." No please not that face.

"I'm sorry Parker. I didn't mean it that way."

_Gulp._ "Yeah. Sure it's fine." Eyes. Hands. Definitely not fine.

"Parker. Look at me. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"By running."

"Don't. You know I had to. It was..."

"For my own good. I know. You said that before. Many times."

"I'm sorry. I know words don't mean much. But you're here. And coincidentally we finally ran into each other, after 2 years. At least let me take you and your… group out for dinner.' God how he hated her for making him so uncomfortable. For making him care. For all the guilt.

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences."

"No I don't. You must have tracked me down." Same grin. He forgot how much he loves her.

"Common. Let's go. Before Eliot and your John gets into a fight."

"Right. Sure. He's NOT MY JOHN. PARKER! Parker?" Damn it, that girl was fast.


	2. Chapter 2 Mutual Understanding

**While Sherlock and Parker are talking about the "good" old times Eliot finds himself confronted with a certain military doctor whom we all love to bits and pieces. **

"So, that was rather strange."

"I know. That was definitely weird. Eliot." Extended my arm out just to see if my guess is right.

"John. So how… do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Nope." Yes. Definitely British Military by hair cut and stance. But not a soldier.

"Right… well this is kind of awkward."

"Just a lil bit yeah. So you're in the British Military?"

"Were. Past tense."

"Not a soldier?" 

"No. Definitely not. Doctor."

"Ah. Doctor John…?"

"Doctor John Watson."

"Right." Oh please let Parker hurry up.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a…" Doctor. No this guy is a real doctor, can't fool him. "I work in security."

"That explains the muscles."

"Yes." This John guy, yep gay as a picnic. Oh thank god, his phone was ringing. "I'll just get this."

"Go ahead."

"Hello Nate." Walking away in the opposite direction of where Parker was.

"Eliot? Where are you guys?"

"The job is finished. Parker just ran into a friend."

"Friend? Are you sure? Who?"

"Hello Sophie. This Sherlock guy? Must be a while back. He gave him a hug." No keep that venom out of the conversation. Remember Sophie can pick up anything.

"Sherlock? Well that's a very British name." Nate added in.

"Yes. I think she might want to catch up. So we will probably miss the flight. Definitely miss the flight." Keep the no shit response out of the conversation and checking his watch. 5 minutes. Not enough time to run grab Parker and jump onto an airplane. But that will be quite amazing.

"Oooo. Sounds interesting! Tell us everything, Eliot!"

"Sure. Soph got to go. Parker's back. Stay safe."

"Always." Sure. Nate. Sure. You always stay safe. Rolling my eyes, I walked towards Parker.


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath

After deciding to meet up that night, Eliot and Parker walked away in search of a hotel, while Sherlock and John walked away in search of a stolen sapphire monkey. They weren't aware of the fact that a skillful yet practical Eliot Spencer hid this particular sapphire monkey back in Boston.

"What was that?" Eliot was definitely curious, and obviously surprised.

"I think you can say that was two old friends bumping into each other."

"I wasn't aware that you had friends." Wincing as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

"Yes. I did." Vacant expression. Eliot grabbed hold of Parker's hand. Acting upon an impulse.

"Wha..?"

"I'm sorry. Parker, I mean it." Thankfully, she didn't let go.

"Sherlock."

"John?"

"What was that?"

"A Parker encounter."

"I…"

"Despite popular belief, I can't read minds. If you want to ask me something, say it." He knew he was acting a little bit harsh, but wasn't that the right thing to do? If you really love someone, you let them go, because they are better off without you?

"Nothing. I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. Really."

"Good. I mean well the past is just the past right." John grins up at Sherlock. Right. He can't help smiling back. Grin spreads and turns into a hearty laugh.


	4. Chapter 4 It's Just The Start

Parker and Eliot arrived at Angelo's at exactly 7pm sharp.

"Reservations?"

"Sherlock… Holmes."

"Ah. You're Mr. Holmes' friends! Come in. Just right here." The man smiles cunningly.

Directed to a small table in the corner of the Italian restaurant, Parker and Eliot slinked down facing the well dressed Sherlock and John.

"Well I feel under dressed." Eliot proclaimed, trying to break the ice.

"You're American." Sherlock answered. Parker scoffed.

"So umm… how did you guys meet?" John interjected. Parker glanced over at Sherlock, as if asking him if John is trustworthy. Sherlock nodded.

"Long story short, Sherlock was investigating a stolen blue jewel at the London Museum."

"Long story short, I caught her."

"After 2 months."

"That's just because you keep moving. If you have stayed…"

"But I didn't."

"But you didn't." Sherlock grinned and reached out to hold Parker's hand across the table. Both Eliot and John's jaw dropped to the floor at the same time.

"Wait.. he… you"

"John?" Flinching and releasing Parker's hand.

"Don't worry. John Watson. That was a long time ago."

"Damn right." Sherlock took Parker's hand and pressed his lips against it. Parker swatted him, in a rather mischievous way.

"You're a thief!" John proclaimed, interrupting Eliot's progressively getting angrier mood.

"No shit." "Great deduction." Parker and Sherlock replied together. Eliot growled.

"Parker. You think it's… wise."

"I would trust Sherlock with my life."

"You had. More than once."

"Fourteen."

"Yes. Fourteen." Sherlock smiled and glanced cautiously at Eliot.

"All right. How about him?" He was confused but coherent enough to motion towards John.

"John is more than trustworthy." Sherlock smiled genuinely. John gulped and replied the smile. Glad that at least he reserved that special smile for him only, not for Parker. No one else.

"You tell the story. It's better when you tell it." Parker laughed and took a bite of her pasta. Eliot and John leaned in to hear the story.

"Sure. I was a…"

"Junkie."

"Parker! You said I'm allowed to tell it. And I wasn't!" Great, they are both children thought Eliot and John at the same time. They looked across the table and silently blessed each other for future luck and tolerance.

"Fine. Yes you were. Tell it right!"

"I wasn't a junkie. At least not yet…" He looked at John; hopefully he wouldn't abandon him after this semi-confession. "I… was younger, much younger. More ignorant. I was hired to investigate a stolen jewel at the British Museum. I would have declined upon normal circumstances, but Mycroft was busy. And it was good money."

"His brother." Parker interjected. John raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"That doesn't make sense. Moving on. I went to the museum and basically deduced that this was a thievery. Of course, they wanted me to retrieve it. I chased after this unknown woman for about two months. Longest criminal chase I've ever done."

"Which I feel honored. It wasn't a surprise. I knew someone was following me after the first time. I quickly switched places. But by the time my flight was suppose to take off, I was too curious to leave."

"I finally caught her at the lobby of a small motel. I knew it was her. I just knew." John quickly realized this is sounding too much like a love story. Ignoring the gut wrenching feeling in his heart, he leaned closer towards Sherlock. Pretending to be interested.

"He was amazing. No one has caught me before."

"Well you definitely weren't easy."

"Thank you. I do try." Coy grins exchanged.

"Then it all went downhill from there."

"What do you mean downhill?" Eliot proclaimed in a slightly relieved tone.

"Let's just say there were drugs, alcohol and a whole lot of breaking the law." Sherlock sighed.


	5. Chapter 5 Half of The Story

"When we're together, we're unstoppable." Sherlock continued. "But we bought out the worst in each other, our more human side." He glanced up at Parker's scowl, Eliot's intrigued expression and John's shock. "It was the best and worst time of my life."

"We didn't understand each other. So we forced ourselves to do things."

"Not good things."

"Like the drugs."

"More like the crimes."

"Law breaking isn't so bad." John tossed Parker a surprised look.

"We loved each other. Past tense." Sherlock inching his hand towards John's. "I didn't know what got over me. I really tried. I pushed and pushed, but sometimes when you push things too far, they just fall off a cliff."

"Into a spiral of misery."

"It took me years to realize that I have to save Parker. So I left."

"And I hated him ever since." Slowly, Eliot realized why Parker no longer talked to Hardison. He vowed to himself to never ever try to "fix" Parker, anyway it's not like there's anything to change.

'I left because the police were closing in on us."

"Stupid Lestrade." John twitched next to Sherlock. He put his hand on his knee to stop John from exposing his secret. John gulped.

"Why were the police closing in on you?" Eliot interjected.

"We were trying to steal a painting."

"Several paintings." Sherlock grinned.

"I trusted you."

"And so did I."

"Wait. So basically you both love each other, yet made each other do drugs?"

"It was worse than that my dear Watson."

"Details, details… not significant."

"Details are always significant."

"Sorry Mr. Science of Deduction crap."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No, I can't."

"That's why you ran away."

"You know I can't hate you. Ever."

"I know."

"I'm even more confused now. Tell us more."

"What do you need to know more about? It was my past, Eliot. We don't do well with pasts."

"Eliot! Come with me to the men's restroom."

A resounding "WHAT!" answered Sherlock's request.

"I'm just going to talk to you. What did you think?"

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6 Love Her For Me Please

"What did you want to tell me?" Eliot stopped near the entrance to the kitchen.

"Really here? I thought somewhere more private."

"This will do."

"You often give off this vibe. You're pushing people away."

"Is that a question?"

"No. Just an observation."

"Right. That's what you do. Observe."

"And deduce."

"And deduce."

"You don't think it's strange."

"No. Just strange that no one else thought of it first." Sherlock smiled at this reply. Maybe this Eliot fellow isn't that bad after all.

There was an awkward pause, as Eliot didn't know what to say next.

"You love her."

"Who?"

"Parker. You love her."

"That's not a question."

"No it's not."

"I don't know. I care about her."

"She cares about you as well."

"Sometimes I wonder if she is capable."

"Stop that. She is. She just hide it under all that hurt."

"I just don't want to hurt her."

"You won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you're the right guy. She's waited through all those bad memories, all those bad guys, all that hurt, just to get to you. I don't believe in fate. But I think that sometimes people like me and Parker, we have to trust it. You are the right guy for her."

"What about you?"

"I'm the wrong guy. The guy who seems like he's the right one, until you came along. I love her, I care about her. But she deserves you."

"Why if you love her and care about her, you still left her? And don't give me all that bull shit about bringing out the worse in people."

"Because I love someone else now. I love that someone more. You know Parker and I we need someone that is stable. Someone that just understands us and not hurt us. You're the one for Parker."

"I… I know. I care about her as well. I just don't think she's ready."

"She is. I can tell. Just talk to her about it. She's not great with words but she will make herself understood."

"Okay."

"Good." Sherlock started to walk back to the table. "Oh and Eliot, you better not hurt her, or I will come after you."

Eliot smirked.


	7. Chapter 7 You Love Him, Trust Me

**This is dedicated to my boyfriend. Whom I love very much, yet don't have the guts to tell him. I can't and I'm scared. Just like John. **

"He never smiles like that. Not for anyone." John said as soon as Sherlock and Eliot was out of ear shot.

"No. He smiles brighter for someone else."

"Right. Who?'

"You."

"What?"

"Yes. It breaks my heart and I feel like I'm in little pieces, but it's true. That grin he gives you, more genuine than I've ever gotten."

"No."

"Yes. John. He loves you. You love him too."

"I don't…"

"Yes you do. Don't try and deny it. Because you know it is true. Your eyes can't help but travel back to his face every once in a while. Your mind tries to stop your hand from running through those dark curls. You just can't help it."

"No. Parker. I don't think…" 

"Fine. Don't believe me."

There was a long pause.

"Well… Sherlock is always says that he is married to his work."

"You are his work."

"What do you mean?"

"He observes you. You're the plainest, simplest man, yet he can't figure you out."

"Right." John doesn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"So you are his work. And he loves his work."

"But you know, I don't just want to be part of his work."

"He's trying to figure that out now. Give him time."

"Okay."

"Tell him that you'll always be there for him. He was so scared. So scared at you finding about his past. He wants to be a good man, John, he tries."

"He is a good man."

"Tell him that. For a genius he has really low self-confidence."

"What about you? Doesn't he love you?"

"Not anymore. He needs you John. He doesn't need me."

"Right."

A long awkward pause.

"Thank you Parker."

"You're welcome."


End file.
